


Next in Line

by LearnedFoot



Series: Doctor Who/MCU Crossovers [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-16 14:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19652326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: The Doctor is not impressed with the Ancient One's replacement.





	Next in Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



> I loved the idea of pairing the Doctor and the Ancient One, so I wrote you this treat!

The man rushes past, knocking the Doctor aside without apology. Rude.

“ _Him_?”

The Ancient One inclines her head. “All I’m asking is you be a friend to him, as you have to me, when the time comes.”

“Must I?”

Her skepticism is met with a knowing smile. “Must _I_ remind you of the man in ridiculous sneakers who tore through my Sanctum, ranting about being victorious over time?”

The Doctor cringes. “I thought we agreed to forget about that.” She’s met with a raised eyebrow. “ _Fine_ , I’ll be his bloody friend. But you have to teach him some manners first.”


End file.
